


[Podfic] baby birds and other adventures

by Magic_Enough, paraka, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Harry and Hermione are friends before Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Harry did not know this and would not know this until Mrs. Granger mentioned it casually over a Christmas dinner years and years later-- but she and Mr. Granger reported the Dursleys for child abuse and neglect, over and over.The reports got lost-- minds scrubbed down, papers vanished-- but they kept calling in reports. They considered kidnapping. They couldn't imagine why the wizarding world might want to keep their chosen one somewhere so toxic, why they might want to keep this underfed child and his messy hair with those people."My mother left me a blood protection spell," said Harry, whose scar had not ached in years. He poked at his mashed potatoes under the focused attention of Mrs. Granger's stern little forehead wrinkle. "I had to live with family, blood family.""Then they should have made them treat you right," Mrs. Granger said, as though it was that simple.Mr. Granger gave Harry another helping of peas.





	[Podfic] baby birds and other adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby birds and other adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901010) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> This was created for PodficPolygons 2019. The fic was chosen by ViolentCherryBlossomMagic, performed by paraka and edited by sisi_rambles.

Length: 00:24:59

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/baby%20birds%20and%20other%20adventures.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Polygons/baby%20birds%20and%20other%20adventures.m4b) (29 MB) 


End file.
